Season 6 Episode 5: A Time the Poets Speak of
by katiec32
Summary: episode 5 of my season 6 fics :) /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Morgana was sat upon the throne. The doors opened and she smiled as Mordred walked toward her. "Any news, Mordred?" she asked. Mordred nodded "King Rodor has almost reached Camelot." Morgana smiled, "Soon Guinevere will realise just how much trouble she faces. With no King, and no allies, Camelot will be weak." Mordred smiled, "that is… unfortunate." Morgana smirked, "and what of the others?" "Annis and Odin are two days behind. Their people are in hiding, their lands are dying." "How terrible." Morgana said with a grin.

Rodor was sitting in the back of a carriage. He climbed out and walked to the guard at the front, who was feeding the horse. "How much farther?" he asked.

"We will be at Camelot by nightfall, Sire" the guard replied. Rodor gave a sad smile, "thank you."

He turned back to the carriage and opened the door. Princess Mithian was laying on the seat, she had a blanket across her with her arms folded on top. A red rash was visible on her arms.

"Not long now" Rodor said, gently stroking her forehead. Mithian gave a weak smile, "thank you father."

Opening credits

Arthur was sitting at the desk in his chambers squinting at a piece of paper. "Merlin, you know I can't see in the dark don't you?" Merlin was putting clothes away in the cupboard and gave Arthur a confused look.

"Candles, Merlin" said Arthur. "Oh, right, yes, of course" Merlin said, sounding flustered. He looked around, and then looked nervously at Arthur. Arthur waved his hand toward the candles and nodded. Merlin closed his eyes and said "Leoht" he opened his eyes, they glowed gold and all at once the candles and lamps around the room sprang to light.

Merlin looked at Arthur and gave a weak smile, "it feels strange" he admitted. Arthur smiled, "tell me about it" he agreed.

Merlin gave a small chuckle, and then turned serious, "what are you going to do?"

Arthur sighed, "I wish I knew."

Merlin's face fell. He gave a slight bow and left the room.

Gauis was in his chambers, speaking with Iseldir. "The Queen has advised more villagers have arrived with the raven's sickness." He explained. Iseldir sighed, "I will make another antidote."

They both looked over as the door opened, Arthur walked in with Merlin behind him. "I just wanted to check how your treatments are progressing?" Arthur asked. "All those hit with the poisoned arrows have now recovered, Iseldir is just making another antidote for the ravens sickness" Gauis replied.

Arthur sat down on a bench, he put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. Merlin threw a worried look to Gauis. There was a knock at the door and Merlin opened it. Sir Leon stuck his head in, "Gauis, we need you at once" he said with urgency.

Gauis knelt beside Princess Mithian who was lying asleep in a bed in the infirmary. He turned around and addressed Rodor, "do not worry, Sire, the potion is effective, she needs to rest but she will make a full recovery. Rodor breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you, Gauis."

Rodor sat nervously at the table in the council chambers. The doors opened and he looked up, Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin walked in, a shocked expression fell across his face. He stood up, "your highness… I thought…." he smiled, "It is good to see you" he shook Arthur's hand. Arthur smiled, "please sit down, tell me what happened?"

Rodor's expression darkened, "Morgana attacked us, she was with Prince Belin, but there was something strange about him… he was not himself, he used magic, he had an army of ravens… " Merlin's eyes widened, "Sigan…" he breathed. "They asked us to join with them to take Camelot. When I refused the ravens attacked, they could not be killed. Those who fought back joined the army as ravens. They bring sickness to all they touch, my people are in hiding, our crops are dying…"

He breathed a great sigh, "Morgana believes you to be dead, she wanted me to warn Guinevere, she means for Camelot to suffer before she attacks."

Arthur was in the armoury addressing his knights, "it would appear Morgana is attacking our allies. There could be many people seeking refuge, and they shall find it here. We need to gather as many supplies as we can and send warning to the people in the outlying villages." Sir Leon nodded, "yes Sire" and led the Knights out.

Arthur turned to Merlin, "I have sent a patrol with Sir Robyn to Ealdor, your mother will be safe, I promise." Merlin gave a grateful smile. "Thank you, Arthur."

Guinevere kissed Arthur at the door to their chambers. "It is fine Arthur, I will take the reports, you relax, please, you look troubled." Arthur smiled, "you are too good to me Guinevere." She smiled and touched his cheek before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Arthur sighed, he turned around and sat at the table. Merlin walked over and poured him a goblet of water. Arthur stared at him curiously. Merlin frowned, "what's the matter?" he asked. "You don't have to do this, you know…" Arthur said quietly. "Do what?" Merlin asked looking puzzled. Arthur shrugged, "Any of this, you don't have to be my servant." Merlin smiled, "I meant what I said, Arthur, I will serve you until the day I die."

Arthur sat quietly, staring down at the table. Merlin glanced at him nervously, before starting to tidy the room.

Arthur finally lifted his head, "you knew Mordred was going to kill me" he said. Merlin nodded and slowly walked toward the table. "How?"

Merlin pulled out a chair and sat down, "I was shown a vision, on the way to Ishmere." Arthur looked at him, "when we visited the Disir, to save Mordred, you told me there was no place for sorcery in Camelot." Merlin took a deep breath, "I thought if you did as they asked they would save Mordred, and I knew he would one day kill you." Arthur nodded, "but they saved him… his life was my punishment." Merlin nodded "I'm sorry."

Morgana was wearing a long cloak and hood. She was walking away from the castle of Essetir, toward the woods, with Mordred behind her. She reached the forest and called out, "Aithusa?" After a few moments the little dragon walked tentatively out of the woods. She came toward Morgana and let her stroke her face.

"Hello Aithusa" Morgana said with a smile. "I was hoping you could do something for me, I believe the queen of Camelot might like it if you paid her a little visit." Aithusa bowed her head.

Mordred looked at Morgana, "you do not mean to attack Camelot yourself?" Morgana grinned, "oh I do, Mordred, but not yet. I want Gwen to suffer. First Aithusa, then the ravens."

Gauis was in his chambers reading a book when there was a knock on the door. He got up to answer it and found Arthur, looking slightly lost, standing in the door way. "Is something wrong, Arthur?" he asked. Arthur shook his head but did not say anything. "Do you want to come in?" he asked. Arthur nodded and walked in.

He sat down at the table, and looked around. Gauis sat down opposite him, "what is troubling you, Sire?"

Arthur shook his head, "I don't know" he admitted. Gauis frowned at him, "Merlin?" he asked.

Arthur looked at Gauis, "you knew, didn't you, all this time?" Gauis nodded, "I admit I did, Sire."

Arthur nodded and stared down at the table. "Merlin has done more for you than you could imagine, we had to protect his identity to protect you."

Arthur looked up, "you know of his destiny?" Gauis nodded, "Indeed, and I believe in it."

"You mention how much he has done for me, I need to know Gauis." Gauis sighed but did not speak. "Gauis, please..." Gauis looked at him seriously, "Arthur there is not enough time in the world to explain it all."

"Just.. just tell me something, anything" Arthur was almost pleading.

"The cauldron of Ahrianrod…." Gauis said. Arthur made a slightly revolted expression. "That was Merlin?" he asked, quite surprised.

Gauis gave a small smile, "entirely my fault Sire, I assured you the sorcerer would be a woman, he had no choice but to go along with it." Arthur sat in silence, deep in thought.

"He risked a great deal that day to save Guinevere, the spell was immensely complicated, and you could have discovered his identity" Gauis said solemnly.

"Why does he risk so much for me Gauis?" Arthur asked with a frown. Gauis smiled, "because he is your friend, Arthur."

Gauis was stirring a potion. Merlin stood in front of him, glaring, with his arms crossed. "Of all the things I have ever done for Arthur, that is the one you decided to share with him?" Gauis chuckled, "It was the first thing that came to mind." Merlin threw up his hands in exasperation, "nevermind all the times I have saved his life, you tell him about the time I had to dress as a woman?"

Gauis frowned at him but didn't speak. "Sorry, Gauis… I just want him to accept me…" Gauis walked over and put his arm around Merlins shoulders, "give him time."

Merlin was walking through the corridor with a jug of wine. He rounded the corner in a hurry and ran straight into Galahad, spilling the drink onto his shirt. "Ahhh... sorry" Merlin said apologetically. Galahad shook his head "don't worry about it." Merlin looked around, once he was sure they were alone he raised his hand toward Galahad's shirt. His eyes flashed and the shirt was clean. Merlin looked sheepish, and Galahad grinned.

"You will not have to hide for much longer Emrys" Galahad said. Merlin shrugged, "maybe."

Galahad smiled, "it is not just Arthur who is destined for greatness, a new time approaches."

Merlin smiled, "Arthur is alive, and those with magic are no longer being hunted, my destiny has come to pass, I could ask for no more."

Galahad shook his head, "your story is not yet over Merlin, have faith."

Merlin walked toward Arthur's room holding the jug of wine. He opened the door and walked in. Arthur looked up from his desk. He gave Merlin an exasperated look, "will you ever learn to knock?" Merlin looked apologetic, "after this long… probably not" he admitted with a grin. Arthur tried not to smile.

"Can you pass me those?" Arthur asked, pointing to a few scrolls of parchment on the main table. Merlin put down the jug, he picked the scrolls up and walked over to place them on the desk. Arthur looked at them with a slight frown, "couldn't you just…." He trailed off and waved his hand toward the parchment. Merlin looked at him seriously, "yes…" "Why don't you?" asked Arthur quietly. "You know I can't" Merlin replied solemnly.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Arthur asked, looking at the desk. Merlin shrugged, "it used to, but I learnt the importance of duty. My duty is to protect you, Arthur. I have hidden my magic for many years so that I may do so and will gladly continue." Merlin smiled. Arthur gave Merlin a pitying look and Merlin looked away. "Will that be all, Sire?" Arthur stared at him blankly, "yes, Merlin…"

Merlin gave another smile as he left the room.

_ Morgana was alone in her chambers. She was sitting at the table looking over a piece of parchment when suddenly her eyes changed. The Sidhe within her came forward as a tiny light flew in the window. The tiny light slowed down and Daen appeared in front of her.

"Tell me, Thrinta, how do our plans progress?" Daen asked. "The witch is strong, she knows something is not right, I have kept quiet, but all is well, she plans to take Camelot" Thrinta replied nervously.

Daen scowled, "you must remain hidden until she has succeeded, but if it appears her plans are failing, you must act!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Merlin was walking down the corridor with an armful of laundry when Gwen approached from the opposite direction. "Merlin!" she said happily. He stopped beside her, "hello" he said with a smile. "Can I talk to you a moment?" she said, gesturing for him to walk with her. He nodded and started to walk back down the corridor with her. "I wanted to ask you something…." She said slowly. Merlin nodded, "go ahead..?" She gave a little chuckle, "truth be told, I have so many questions we could be up all night…" He smiled, "I think I am going to be up all night anyway!" he gestured toward the pile of laundry and Gwen laughed. "I just wanted to ask…. It's a bit silly really… some years back we rescued Elyan from the castle of Fyrien…" Merlin nodded. "How is it we escaped?" she asked. "I used magic to knock out Morgause…." Merlin explained. "In front of Arthur?" Gwen exclaimed. Merlin nodded. "He might have caught you…" Gwen said, sounding surprised. They stopped outside the door to hers and Arthur's chambers. Merlin smiled, "the amount of times Arthur could have caught me… the amount of times Uther could have caught me…" he shrugged. Gwen gasped, "you used magic in front of Uther?" Merlin nodded, "more times than you could count" he admitted. "But.. why?" Gwen asked. Merlin looked at her very seriously, "usually…to save his life." "You risked your life for a man who would see you dead?" she asked. Merlin remained looking serious, "yes." "But why?" Merlin smiled, "I learned from Arthur, a long time ago, to do what is right, no matter how difficult."

Gwen looked at him with pity. "If you will excuse me, my Lady" said Merlin, gesturing to the pile of laundry. Gwen nodded. Merlin smiled and walked back down the hall.

Gwen opened the door to her chambers and found Arthur standing there, open mouthed in surprise. "He saved my father…?" Gwen nodded as she closed the door, "do what is right, no matter how difficult…" she repeated Merlin's words. Arthur nodded and allowed himself a little smile, "funny, he says he learned that from me, but I think it was the other way around."

Gwen smiled at him, and Arthur made a face "don't tell him I said that."

Arthur was sitting at the table in their chambers. Gwen was sitting opposite, she had both her hands clasped around his. He nodded at her, "I have made my decision Gwen…. I believe it is the right thing to do?" he asked hesitantly. Gwen smiled, "I believe so too. And what about Merlin?" Arthur gave a reluctant smile "I am going to tell him now."

Merlin was in the armoury alone, polishing Arthur's armour. He jumped when the door opened and knocked the helmet off the table, it fell with a clatter. "Sorry, Sire" he said, hastily picking it up.

Arthur took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk to you." Merlin held the helmet nervously. Arthur gestured for him to sit down, and sat opposite him. "I am going to lift the ban on sorcery" he stated. Merlin's eyes widened in shock and he dropped the helmet back onto the floor. "I.. but.. really?" stammered Merlin. Arthur nodded, "you have done so much for me, Merlin, I don't want you to have to hide anymore." Merlin smiled and tears started to form in his eyes. "Oh my god Merlin, you aren't going to start crying on me are you? I thought you would be happy" Arthur said looking at him warily. Merlin wiped his eyes, "no I am, it's just…." Arthur raised his eyebrows, "isn't this what you wanted?" Merlin nodded "I just never thought it would happen."

Arthur stood in the throne room before the court. Gwen was seated on the throne behind him, and Merlin was standing behind her. "As many of you know, were not for the sorcerer at Camlann, we could not have won the battle. Were it not for the help of the druids these past weeks, we would have lost many good men.

I know now, that sorcery is not evil. Sorcery can be used for good and we have been fortunate to have been aided by those who use magic to help.

Were it not for one sorcerer, I would not be standing here today. For it was he who turned the battle at Camlann, he who rescued me from the battlefield, he who saved my life and brought me home. I would like to thank Merlin, for he saved my life, and my Kingdom, he showed true bravery and loyalty for which I am forever grateful."

Arthur gestured for Merlin to join him. Merlin stepped forward nervously.

"I hereby announce the ban on sorcery is lifted immediately." Arthur announced. Merlin grinned and wiped the tears from his eyes as the court applauded loudly.

Merlin caught Iseldir's eye in the crowd, "thank you, Emrys" he heard in his mind.


End file.
